The present invention relates to an earth working device and in particular to a farming implement such as a cultivator or the like.
More specifically, the invention is directed to an improvement in the system of controlling the depth of penetration of earth by working tools on a farming implement. The invention is explained with reference to an agricultural tillage implement such as a cultivator, it being understood that the invention can be used with any other farming implement in which the control of the level or depth of penetration of the earth working tools is of essence.